


Alliances... or Flirting?

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, holly black - Freeform, tcp, tfota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Jude'd objective is to secure an alliance with the Unseelie queen, but Cardan has other plans.





	Alliances... or Flirting?

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! My first TCP fanfic. Let me know what you think, leave comments, fic requests, and the like!

“You’ve wonderful eyes,” Cardan purrs, propping his chin on his hand. He swirls his goblet in the other, splashing some of the dark liquid onto the floor.

I shoot him a glare. “We’re supposed to be forging alliances, Cardan, not getting drunk.”

“Well you’ve shackled me to this throne against my will, can’t I have a little fun?” Reaching out, he grazes his cool fingers over my cheek.

“Be quiet!” I hiss, my heart leaping. My main objective was to gain the trust of nearby kingdoms in order to prepare for the possibility of resistance to Cardan’s rocky reign. I was still figuring out the limits of our bargain- and he was never finished finding loopholes. I needed to do everything I could to ensure Oak would have a strong foothold when he came of age.

“Come now, Jude. You’re much prettier when you don’t scowl.”

I didn’t deign to respond before marching from the dais, my sights set on one of Queen Annet’s Unseelie advisors. Their pale golden skin shines in the light of the hall, making it appear wet. I try my best to make conversation, but the air is filled with too many awkward pauses.

I’m better with a sword than with words.

“Pardon the interruption,” Cardan slurs in my ear, “But I’d like to steal the lady for a dance.” The Unseelie advisor- Hunna- looks almost bashful as the King smiles at her. The thorny crown shines against his obsidian hair, which is more tousled than usual tonight. Not a particularly striking feature for a monarch.

But what _is_ striking is the way he smiles at her makes my stomach twist.

“I’ll leave you two to it, then.” I give Hunna what I hope is an encouraging smile. “We can continue our discussion later.”

I turn to leave, but Cardan surprises us both by taking my hand instead of Hunna’s outstretched one. I look over my shoulder at the Seelie, who’s dark eyes are wide at the offence.

“What are you doing?” I hiss as he whisks me onto the wooden dance floor. “That would have been the perfect opportunity to convince her to join our alliance!” I grip his hands tighter as he leads us in circles, weaving through the crowd.

“I’m dancing with the most beautiful person in the room,” he says, as if it should be obvious. I glance down at myself. I had chosen a simple blue dress, more for functionality than for style. If Cardan could lie, I’d accuse him of such; there certainly were far more attractive women in the room than I at that moment.

“Do you remember the first time we kissed?” He asks suddenly. “After you’d kidnapped me, before you tricked me onto the throne.”

I stare at him blankly. The room, packed full with at least a hundred Seelies, suddenly seems empty but for the two of us.

Of course I remember the kiss. It marked the moment I stopped lying to myself. I wanted him, and he wanted me.

And I was as repulsed by the realization as he had been.

“What about it,” I grit out. This night was supposed to be about securing an alliance to strengthen Cardan’s, and thus Oak’s, reign. Leave it to the arrogant Faerie to drag me completely off track.

“Well,” he starts, his clouded gaze dipping to my lips, “I’m thinking that I’d like to do it again.”

I shake my head. “No, Cardan. You’re drunk. I don’t want to kiss you. Not now, and not ever,” I say, though my heart lurches at the words. I hope he can’t see the lie on my face. Suddenly, he dips me low, and a tiny squeak escapes my lips. When I’m upright again, I stare at him, abashed.

“So what if I’m drunk?” He frowns, the expression out of place on him. “You would truly deny your King his greatest wish?”

A wave of anger washes over me. Sometimes, Cardan forgot who _really_ held the power in our arrangement.

“You are not my king,” I spit out. “You are simply a means to an end. And I command you to release me, _now._ ”

Cardan immediately drops my hand, his face sullen. “Right. How could I forget my place?” His smile is cruel and mocking. Without another word, he spins on his heel and brushes past a group of Seelies, straight out of the ballroom.

I want to call after him and tell him to come back. Instead I watch him go, secretly hoping I didn’t ruin his affections for me.


End file.
